Santa Monica Shore
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: What happens when you put 8 local young adults in one house in California? You get one of the most epic summers of their lives. Watch as they chat with the locals, party it up and even get into a lot of trouble. Follow Jade, Andre, Tori and the rest of the Victorious gang as they experience life on the S.M. Shore
1. Episode one: Introductions

**Okay so despite my best efforts to continue writing for Mark of Mastery, Most Wanted, and Monster: Dawn of Shadows... I have to concede to the growing ideas that continue to fester in my brain. I cant help it, that's how my mind works. I want to continue and finish these already "in prduction" stories but I run into alot of writers block at a very rapid pace. So, once again here is another story idea that I found from another author here who is awesome in their own right. This story is based on Jersey Shore but will take place in a different location besides Miami and of course Jersey. I would like to make this as original as possible so please note some differences in the story.**

**Characters:**

**Tori Vega**

**Trina Vega**

**Beck Oliver**

**Robbie Shapiro**

**Cat Valentine**

**Jade West**

**Andre Harris**

**Travis Henderson**

**Yeah I needed 8 housemates so I added my favorite OC from Monster: Dawn of Shadows. Hopefully as I continue this story, I will have tons of new ideas for chapters for the upcoming chapters of the old stories. Please note that this story will be rated M throughout so if you are not old enough, or are disgusted by mature natures then please leave now. All the charcters are over the age of 18 and their will be sex, language, alcohol and other mature themes. I have no intentions of putting up with flamers or people who want to bash my story. If you dont like it then stop reading and go on a story that is fitting to your preferences... Also the disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious Cast or show nr do I own Jersey shore. This story and my OC are mine and all mine MUAHAHAHAHA! -ahem- thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Santa Monica Shore**

**Episode 1a- Introductions**

**Vega sisters**

Tori and Trina Vega were on the road heading for Santa Monica in Tori's pink Jaguar. Both were listening to some Trey Songs on the radio as the younger of the two was trying to concentrate on getting through traffic so that she could get off on the upcoming exit. Even though it was only a 25 minute drive from Hollywood, it felt like hours with Trina screeching to the songs.

"Tell me again why you had to come with me and my friends to Santa Monica for the summer?" Tori groaned as she made her way down to Santa Monica Blvd. Trina began fluffing her hair much to her sisters disdain.

"Because, baby sister, if the beaches of Santa Monica like you, they'll love me!" She exclaimed causing Tori to roll her eyes as second by second, they came nearer to their place of residence for what was to be their most interesting summer.

**Jade West & Beck Oliver**

Jade had decided that she was going to travel with her ex-boyfriend Beck for reasons unknown to him. As his truck finally arrived at the shore house, Jade simply sat still in the passengers seat while Beck began to unload his bags. Seeing this, Jade cleared her throat catching the guy with awesome hair's attention. "Yes, Jade?" he huffed softly. Stepping out of the truck, Jade nodded her head in the direction of the trunk where her bags and belongings were still resting. Beck raised an eyebrow and shook his head as began his ascent up the stairs.

"Beck!"

He turned around to see the usually cranky goth girl with a rare expression on her face. "Could you please bring my bags inside Beck? It's heavy..." Beck snickered to himself much to Jade's annoyance but walked back over to the truck to bring Jade's things as well as his own into the shore house. Jade simply grinned slightly as she sashayed her way into the house with her ex following behind her. This was going to be an interesting summer.

**Andre Harris & Travis Henderson**

It took Andre a little longer than the others to make it to the house considering he had to pick up an old friend. As he left from Hollywood, he took a detour and arrived at his buddies house that was nearly 10 minutes away. Pulling to a red brick house, he honked his horn to his Blood red mustang before sticking his head out of the window. "Yo, Travis! Come on man, we gotta meet up with the others."

After waiting for about another 10 minutes, Travis emerged from the house with two suit cases and his signature white and black camo book bag. "Sorry, Andre I had to make sure my baby sister was okay before I left." Andre knowing the circumstances behind that, understood and simply nodded before pulling off.

"It's no problem. Did you give her the number to the house so she can call you?" Travis nodded as he looked in the rear-view mirror to see his 6 year old sister waving goodbye. Instinctively, he stuck his head out the window and waved back. Unknown to both him or Andre, they were about to embark on an adventurous summer.

**Robbie Shapiro and Cat Valentine**

Robbie and Cat were running late as usual. They were only 5 minutes away from the house and by extension, their friends but Cat decided that they should stop by the local Dairy Barn and get an ice cream cone. Robbie tried to protest but failed when he succumbed to Cat's puppy dog face. "Cat." he whined. "We have to meet up with the gang at the house so we can get a good room!"

Cat continued to lick her vanilla cone a little bit more before finally skipping towards the blue camero. Robbie shook his head before getting in the drivers side and pulling out of the parking lot. By this time the sun was beginning to set and as he glanced, he noticed Cats bright red hair was now a fiery orange colored causing him to swallow hard before re-focusing on the road ahead. He had to keep his mind off of Cat Valentine... At least until they reached their destination.

* * *

**Episode 1b- Meeting the HouseMate**

After everyone had finally arrived, it was time for the most important aspect of the house. Room assignment... Rapidly everyone made a mad dash for the rooms they wanted and could claim it by laying on the bed and calling it.

Travis and Andre headed upstairs at top speed and cut left knocking Robbie down on accident. The room they entered had three beds. One single and the other, a bunk bed. "Oh we are so calling this room." Andre spoke up but not before Jade pushed past him and sprawled her ivory frame onto the single bed.

"Not without me you're not." she playfully threatened as she turned on her back. "This puppy is all mine."

Travis pushed past his buddy and hopped onto the top bunk which left Andre with the bottom one. "Aw man, that ain't right, man." Andre laughed as he made sure to mark his territory by rolling on the covers.

"Hey, you snooze you lose bro." Travis laughed.

Beck had managed to get a room on the ground floor which had two single beds. Once he entered he saw the disappointed gaze of Robbie Shapiro who he guessed was expecting either Tori, Cat or Trina to walk in. "Um... Sorry Rob." he sincerely apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright, Beck. Anyone is better than being roommates with Jade." He openly admitted while shuddering to himself. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend your-"

"My EX-girlfriend..." Beck chuckled before claiming the bed on the left side of the room. "Robbie lets just focus on having a great summer vacation and NOT worrying about who likes who okay?" The Aladdin lookalike patted Robbie's shoulders before heading to the kitchen.

Tori and Cat nearly popped in the second upstairs room and claimed their beds like a couple of middle school girls. This left Trina Vega who had the lone bedroom. Honestly, she had mixed emotions about this. On one hand, she was happy that she could have some Solitude away from her sister and her friends as well as have some privacy whenever she brought home a gentleman. However, this was also a symbol of the story of her life. Deep down inside, she would never admit it but she was secretly lonely. She envied her sister and her friends and how they would do things as a group where as she had to go it alone on a lot of things. Hopefully, this summer would be a nice change of pace.

"Hey Trina, come on to the kitchen!" Cat called out. "We have someone you'd want to meet."

"Great..." she mumbled to nobody in particular as she trudged her way out of her room.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw a young African-American young man who was about Andre's height with slightly longer dreadlocks than the piano player. "This is Travis our new friend who'll be staying with us."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand only to have Trina shrug it off and walk back to her room. "Um... okay then..."

"Trina?!" Tori ran after her sister while Travis tried to make sense of why he was so openly rejected.

"Did I um... Miss something here?"

Beck and Andre simply shrugged while Robbie shook his head. Cat was busy eating her bibble topped vanilla ice cream when Jade finally decided to speak up. "You're fine, the older Vega sister, Trina is a bit of a NOBODY!" Jade yelled that last part out. "Who likes to be a gank sometimes. Don't worry, as cute as you are, she'll be knocking on your door begging to get to know you. Consider yourself lucky right now." she chuckled before sashaying up stairs making sure to give the new guy something to look forward to later on in his mind. Cat soon followed after her bestfriend in the house leaving all the guys alone in the kitchen.

"Well, I guess we got our hands full this summer guys, huh?" Andre chuckled nervously. "Considering.. We got four different types of crazy going on in the house..."

"Yeah..." Robbie interjected. "and it's only the first day."

Beck nodded as he replayed Jade's little act in his mind. "Look let's just focus on having fun and exploring the house tomorrow since it seems we are all exhausted. I vote we check out the roof top then take in the sights since our landlady wont be here until the day after."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Plus, we may find a good club around here and you know what that mean right?"

"CHICKS!" the guys yelled out in unison as they high-fived one another.

"I heard that!" Jade screamed startling them.

"Day 1 and we're already in trouble..." Travis chuckled.

Andre was not so enlightened. "Just keep her away from the toilet paper until she cools down." This caused Travis to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What could she possibly do with toilet paper?"

Robbie, Andre, and Beck all froze in their tracks with a look of terror. "Dude... You dont wanna know, trust us." Beck noted before he and Robbie retired to their room leaving behind the bewildered duo of Andre and Travis who nervously gazed at the top of the stairs where they knew Jade awaited.

* * *

**Coming up this season of S.M. Shore (scenes)**

***The gang parties it up with the locals.**

***Cat gets into a major fist fight with a local hooker.**

*** (seperate) Travis shares a kiss with every girl at different points of the season.**

***Jade and Trina share a drunken make out session.**

*** Robbie goes from geeky to manly.**

*** Andre wakes up next to a drunken mistake.**

***Beck insights an orgy in his and Robbie's room.**

***Tori confronts her feelings for a certain housemate.**

**[Deleted Scene(s)]**

**Confessions- Travis is the first official member of the house who uses the confessional to explain how he is attracted to a certain housemate (female) but doesn't give details as to who she may be.**

**This scene was deleted from the chapter because I feel that it would be too obvious that he is interested in someone this early in the season. **


	2. Chapter 2: Employment and Enjoyment

**Well I guess you can say that the first chapter was pretty good. So I decided to make another chapter within this short amount of time. Thank you to my first fan of this story for following this story and hopefully I will get some reviews soon. Also I forgot to put the official ages of the characters so... Here they are:**

**Tori Vega (22)**

**Trina Vega (23)**

**Beck Oliver (22)**

**Robbie Shapiro (21)**

**Cat Valentine (21)**

**Jade West (22)**

**Andre Harris (21)**

**Travis Henderson (23)**

**I would also like to state that anything said here is purely fictional and does not denote the what may or may not go on in Santa Monica, California. Please do not feel offended about what is written since it is again strictly fictional. **

**In the last episode:**

**The gang met one another and laid claim to the rooms and beds they wanted. Trina Vega made a negative statement with Travis and the gang settled in for the first night in the house.**

* * *

**Episode 2-A: Employment and Enjoyment**

**Tuesday- 8:26 AM**

Travis woke up to the sound of knocking from downstairs. He was already irritated from lack of sleep since he had to keep one eye open just in case Jade decided to get her hands on some toilet paper. Grumbling, he hopped down from the top bunk and headed downstairs ready to give whoever was on the other side of the door a piece of his mind.

"Who is it?" he grunted as he cracked the door.

Peering out, he saw a Caucasian female stand outside the house with a pair of sunglasses on her face and an un-amused scowl on his face. "Im the land lady." she plainly droned. Travis quickly opened the door and welcomed her in.

"Sorry about that... Just didnt have a lot of sleep last night." he apologized while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Do you need to speak with everyone here?" she simply nodded while taking off her shades revealing her emerald green eyes. "Hey guys! We have company and she really needs to speak to us!"

It took about 5 minutes but soon enough, everyone was awake and standing in the living room awaiting what they assumed would be important. "Alright, then now that everybody's here, we can get started. First off although you all do not have to pay rent, you are not living here for free. You will be assigned to work at different locations for about four to six hours on specific days and I expect you all to comply to the schedules." Everyone simply nodded. "Okay, first off let me have Travis, Trina, and Andre." The three took a step forward. "You three will be working at the local T-shirt and surf shack on Mondays from 12 to 5pm, Thursdays from 1 to 6pm and Saturdays from 12 to 6 since it's a busier day." the two best buds were appreciative while Trina simply scoffed to herself.

**[Confessional- Trina]**

**"What? Manual labor? You've got to be kidding me? I am a star in the making, NOT some bargain bin worker who works for minimum wage! UGH!"**

**[Confession over]**

"Okay, Next up I need Jade and Cat." The goth and red-head walked (well skipped in Cat's case) forward. "You two will be working at the local Pizza shop Mario's starting tomorrow (Wendesday) from 1 to 6 and Fridays from 2 to 7 understand?" Tori nodded while Cat jumped and down giggling. "Lastly that leaves Jade and Robbie-"

"Oh no... I am not working with Shapiro!" the goth girl protested only to receive a scoff from the seemingly annoyed landlady and a dejected sigh from Robbie.

"Anyways, you two will be working as life guards on the beach. Since yesterday was your first day getting here, you both are excused from working but you will start tomorrow as well from 11 am to 3pm so dont be late." Jade simply crossed her arms while Robbie nodded that he understood. "My name is Karen and my number is hanging over the phone in the main room. I expect to see you all at work on time. And actually be working instead of hanging out. Anyways I want you all to have fun here and enjoy your summer too so I'll only be making stops here when absolutely necessary."

Once she finished her explanation, Karen left without another word.

Andre decided to break the silence by clapping his hands together. "So, um guess we all got until tomorrow to enjoy this beautiful day, so um... why dont we go check out the sights and see what's there to do around here?"

Everyone nodded and proceeded to get dressed.

Cat walked out of hers and Tori's room wearing a pink and white halter top and short jean shorts while Tori wore a sinple sky blue tank top with her blue skinny jeans. Andre walked out of the house wearing a green striped polo, a pair of shades, and some cargo shorts. Robbie adopted a similar look only his polo was blue and he wore cargo pants instead of shorts. Jade decided to wear purple streaks in her hair while wearing a black skirt her signature black skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt with the words Respect etched on it. She too wore a pair of sunglasses that rested on the top of her head until she felt ready to use them. Trina decided to be the most glamorous of the group and opted to wear a pair of designer heels along with her red tankini and boy shorts. Beck wore a traditional rocker tee shirt with a pair of regular jeans and a pair of red and black converses while Travis decided to make his appearance simple. He walked out with a simple black beater and a pair of khaki cargo pants with a pair of black and white nike shoes. He had the top back portion of his dreadlocks tied into a ponytail while the rest hung freely.

The gang had just walked out of one the stores and it was no surprise to anybody that behind them was a disgruntled Jade West. "Ugh, I can't believe we are in Santa Monica and I'm bored beyond belief!"

Not wanting to make the goth angrier, Tori came up with an interesting idea. "Okay then how about we each go off in our own groups?"

Everyone agreed and decided to break off into small groups. Travis turned and headed further down the boardwalk strip ignoring the interested glances of the local girls who seemed to go nuts for him. Everywhere he looked, some girl on the beach was either taking the time to 'practice touching her toes to stretch' or the chick who was originally trying on clothes made special precautions to make sure he noticed her pushing her huge bust out. To say that he was annoyed would've been an understatement.

"Hey, Travis right?"

Turning around he saw Jade with her arms crossed with an amused smirk on her lips.

"Jade, right?"

She shrugged at his question but dropped her arms to her side as she began to pass him. "Depends... Are you Travis?"

"Look, Jade I know it's you so cut the crap and tell me what you're following me." He now had his arms crossed. Jade simply walked up until she was mere inches away from his lips.

"Maybe I found something interesting."

**[Confessional- Travis]**

**"Okay, for starters, Jade is an attractive girl. I mean she's hot, and she knows what she wants." -scratches the back of his head- "But it's only my second day. Maybe I should just play it cool since she isnt the only good looking girl in the house. There's Tori who has the most awesome cheekbones I've ever seen. Then there's her sister, Trina who looks seems like she has a 10 foot pole shoved up her ass but nonetheless she's fine too. Finally the lovable red-head Cat. Man is she the perkiest girl I've ever met in my life! -chuckles- But yeah, I gotta play it cool. I know Andre and the other guys are interested in someone here so I don't wanna make any enemies in the house."**

**[Confessional over]**

"Well I was just about to head home considering the only thing out here right now are loose girls who have no respect for themselves." Travis retorted with disgust in his tone. "What about you?"

"Same thing actually except they back away once they see the pair of scissors I keep stashed on me." the goth girl smirked. "But considering the heat and I'm about to... ugh... sweat, I'll join you at home and see what we can cook up for tonight." Travis's eyes widened at what he heard. "Relax I mean we can hang out and get ready for going to this club Andre mentioned after you left so suddenly."

Feeling the sense of relief, Travis smiled and nodded before the two headed back to the house.

**[Confessional- Jade]**

**"Okay, so yes, I find Travis very attractive. But, I'm not looking for a relationship right now and it seems like he isn't either. -brushes her hair behind her ear.- This works out perfectly so long as Vega's sister doesnt interfere. -Pulls out a pair of sharp scissors- She better not if she knows what's good for her.**

**[Confessional over]**

* * *

**Deleted Scenes:**

**A. Cat's Adventure- Robbie & Beck run after Cat who continues to play "hide and seek" around the boardwalk and in the stores. [I cut this scene out because it would've just became a whole different entity all it's own.]**

**B. Vega vs Vega- With Andre left with Trina and Tori, the two girls realize that they both like the talented boy. He however, is completely clueless and is forced to endure their flirting. [I deleted this scene temporarily. I will probably use it in the next chapter since it may create more drama]**

**C. Trina: Love or Lust- Another scene that may be included in part two of this episode. Trina deals with conflicted feelings for Travis and Andre who are best friends. [Again another scene that can and more than likely be used in the next chapter]**

**Next Episode:**

**Travis confirms that he is desired by Trina and Jade and begins to develop feeling for the two but is broken hearted once he finds that one of them comes home with another guy.**

**Beck and Robbie meet two girls at the club who have plans for the two that lead to the first "home invasion" by a surprising group of people.**

**Trina is creating a lot of trouble for herself when Jade and Tori put the facts together and realize that Trina likes their respective crushes. She openly flirts with them individually and unknowningly to the other while she battles with who she really likes.**

**Cat brings home a guy who is almost as quirky as she is... And someone in the house isn't happy about it one bit.**

**Jade goes through some issues with being nice on her first day at work.**

**Finally, the first first of the season occurs.**

**The smush room is used for the first time... Who is the inaugural user of this infamous room?**

**Find out in the next episode of S.M. Shore!**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightlife

**That was a sweet chapter, but now its time to see how our friends are going to celebrate at their first night out. It took some time to work on but hey all good things take some form of work if you know what you're attempting is worth attempting.**

**First I want to say thank you to the few followers I do have. I am honored that you all have chosen to keep up with this fiction and I hope to see more as this story progresses. I only have one review for this story but hey it's better than nothing I guess. Secondly, I would like to let you all know again what the sleeping arrangements of the roommates and the current situation as a whole.**

**The Roommates/Sleeping arrangements:**

**(Upstairs)**

**Room 1: Jade, Andre, & Travis**

**Jade sleeps in the single bed while the boys share a bunk bed with Travis on the top bunk and Andre on the bottom.**

**Room 2: Tori & Cat**

**Both girl share the room 50/50 with both of them sleeping in single beds.**

**(Downstairs)**

**Room 3: Beck & Robbie**

**Like the girls upstairs, Beck and Robbie have individual beds of their own.**

**Room 4:**

**This is the only room in the house other than the smush room that has only one bed. This room belongs to Trina and has a single bed that is slightly larger than the others. Although it is much more spacious than the other rooms, there is a sense of loneliness as well.**

**Room 5:**

**This is the smush room for any member of the house that wants to have a private moment with someone (whether they live in or outside of the house. There is a large queen sized bed inside and room always smells good for some odd reason).**

**I would also like to point out the difference in Andre and Travis's hairstyle. While everyone knows that Leon Thomas III has his hair cut on the sides, Travis does not. He has dreadlocks all around his head. So to give you all a visual of this just imagine Leon Thomas aka Andre with dreadlocks all around instead of just the top of his head when it's in a ponytail. **

**Got it?**

**Good...**

**Now then when we last left off, Trina admitted in a stunning confessional that she is attracted to Travis but shows otherwise. However, Jade made the first move (in a way) at hinting her own attraction the newest member of her friends. The ground work for the groups employment was laid when the landlady arrived earlier that day to inform them of there schedules for the weeks of their stay in Santa Monica. Now we pick where the last episode left off at the house. **

* * *

**Episode 3: Nightlife**

**Tuesday 5:47 p.m.**

**Jade & Travis**

Jade and Travis walked into the house and proceeded to theirs and Andre's room. Hopping on the top bunk, Travis was about to crash for a bit but Jade was having none of it.

"So, you got any family?" she sat on the edge of her own bed with her legs crossed.

"Yep. My baby sister." he muttered still attempting to take a nap.

Jade, not one to be ignored, decided to press the issue. "Well, are you going to tell me about her?"

Eventually, he gave up on his attempt and with one fluid move, jumped off the bed and sat on the bottom bunk that belonged to his best friend. "My sister and I live with my uncle and aunt who are no good. I originally rejected the offer to come here at first because I didn't want to leave her alone with them. But, she's a smart girl and eventually convinced me to go with Andre here to spend the summer." Jade was skeptical about asking anymore questions but saw that Travis was now open to any and everything she wanted know. "My uncle is a junkie to say the least. He was written down as our legal guardian and was actually pretty cool the first couple of years but then he met this woman who 'used' to be a drug dealer and that's where it went downhill. The money meant for my sister and I was used to supply his addiction to heroin and we ended up moving from his 4 bedroom house to a 2 bedroom shack on the other side of Hollywood with her. She's abused my sister in more ways than one and I-" Jade noticed that he was about to break down. "-I couldn't help her..."

"What happened?" she whispered feeling a wave of empathy engulf her. "What did they do?"

He wiped away the stray tear that streaked his face and took a deep breath before continuing. "He allowed that woman to molest my baby sister. I would've called the police and done something but I couldn't risk losing her to the foster care system."

"What do you mean?"

Well... My uncle would've signed over his guardianship to the state and let them take us away. She was barely old enough to remember any of it so I don't bring it up but... one day... I'm going to get us both out of there. Since she's only six years old, I have to hire a lawyer to get custody of her to me as her legal guardian."

It was then that Jade did the unthinkable. She hugged Travis with all her might. Wrapping her arms around his neck she felt his body tense up before eventually slumping against her own while he let out a silent sob into her shoulder. "It's alright, Travis. You're a good guy and I'm sure you'll both get out of that place together." she whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, Jade." he smiled as they released their embrace. "And I promise, I wont tell anyone about you being nice."

Jade smirked and punched him in the arm playfully. 'You'd better not or else." she joked.

They shared one more hug before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

**Everyone**

The gang finally re-united at the house and were discussing plans for the night. Tori wanted to go to the carnival which Cat, Robbie and Beck agreed. Jade wanted to check out an old horror movie on the other side of town which Travis agreed to which prompted Trina to volunteer herself for that event as well.

"Okay, so I heard that there's this new club about a few blocks away called Club Fantasy." Andre spoke up. "Anybody interested in going there?"

After much deliberation, everyone agreed. "Sounds like fun, Andre. I'm in!" Travis readily agreed.

"Fine, I'll go too." Jade crossed her arms and smirked.

"Me too." Trina added much to the goth's annoyance. "I'm always up for a night out with cute boys drooling over me."

Jade was about to say something extremely hurtful but caught a glance at Travis who shook his head no.

Eventually everyone agreed to the idea and departed to their respective rooms. Beck and Robbie decided to go get something to eat first for the house before getting dressed for the evening. "So, Rob." the Aladdin look a like decided to break the silence. "Got a special girl you're into? Or are you waiting to get to the club?"

The geeky young man was trying not to appear depressed. "Not really, Beck. I just dont think I have what it takes to attract a girl to me like you do..." he replied while pulling his hoodie over his overly curly hair.

**[Confessional- Beck]**

**"Okay, obviously Robbie needs a confidence boost." -shakes head- "And I have just the thing to do it."**

**[Confessional ends]**

"Um... Beck? Where are we?" Robbie Shapiro asked only to have Beck push him into the shop. "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me Rob. You'll be fine." Beck assured his friend. "I promise."

* * *

**Jade, Travis, Trina, Tori, Andre, & Cat**

The group decided while Beck and Robbie were out and about to focus on what they were going to wear for their first night out. Andre told the gang about a girl he met earlier that day who was advertising a new club that opened call X-Stacy a couple of miles away from where they were staying.

Andre decided to wear a pair of standard jeans with a pair of purple, black and grey converses. He put on a matching purple rocker tee that had black and white stars randomly (but expertly) placed on it with a black vest on that complimented the entire outfit. Tying his dreads back, he wore a pair of signature Hollywood Arts shades and headed downstairs to phone a cab. Cat rushed into the bathroom and was busy putting on her favorite red party dress that was a bit shorter than what she usually wore (not counting the boy shorts). She was fixing her hair into an up do that made her appear much more mature than she really was. On her feet were a pair of red velvet 5" high heels that emphasized her ass very well in the dress. Tori was standing next to her petite red-headed friend very a similar dress but hers was a dark shade of blue with the heels to match. However, unlike Cat, she opted to keep her hair down and free flowing instead of trying to put it in a do. Both girls high-fived each other and walked out of the bathroom satisfied with their appearances.

Jade was already dressed and sharing a conversation with Travis. The goth chose to go out wearing a Black goth style dress that had fishnets near the breast area with a purple tank top on the inside. Her hair was brushed and straightened out with her purple streaks. She wore boots but it had a small inch heel on it that accented her ivory legs. She wore light purple eyeshadow and her signature eyebrow piercing. Travis was outfitted in a simple white t-shirt and black fitted jeans with red and white lined stitching. On his feet was a pair of black and white Jordan's and he had too wore a black vest and a black Jordan brand hat. Trina came around the corner wearing the sluttiest (by Jade's standards) dress the group had ever seen. It was a beige tight fitting dress that exposed Trina's cleavage and it barely came past her rear. It by far the most distasteful outfit the trio had ever thought existed.

"So how do I look?" Trina turned around letting them see nearly every inch of her curvaceous glory. "Jealous?"

**[Confessional- Jade]**

**"Jealous? Of that?" -groans while pinching the bridge of her nose- "Maybe if I was a hooker working on Sunset Boulevard maybe...**

**[Confessional- Travis]**

**"Um... I don't know what to say." -scratches the back of his head nervously- "I have no comment..."**

**[Confessional- Andre]  
**

**"Clearly, someone is overcompensating for something..."**

**[Confessional- End]**

"It's... nice Trina." Travis forced a smile. He honestly wasn't impressed at the 'effort' (or lack thereof) that Trina put into choosing her outfit.

Andre hung up the phone and met up with Jade and them. "Hey the cab's are 5 minutes away so as soon as Beck and Robbie get here, we can head out."

Suddenly, the door opened revealing the the Aladdin look-a-like fully dressed and ready to go. "Somebody called me?" he smiled.

"Where have you been man?" Travis wondered curiously. "Where's Robbie?"

Beck smirked and chuckled much to everyone's annoyance. He immediately stopped and opened the door revealing:

"The new and improved Robbie Shapiro!"

After the introduction, Robbie walked in to be greeted by a group of gasps. Jade and Trina was wide-eyed while Travis and Andre were impressed. **(A/N: in a non gay way... no offense) **"Rob! Is that you?"

The young man nodded and sported a small smirk then rubbed his now short spiked black hair to confirm the transformation was indeed him. "Yep."

Jade was the first of the girls to snap out of it and speak up. "What happened to you?" she asked in astonishment.

"Beck took me to a local barbershop and they cut off the curly mop you guys were so used to seeing me with. After that we headed to a store next door where I bought the clothes I'm wearing now and some contacts to replace my glasses."

"Hey guys, how long until the cab gets heeyiyiyiyi!" Tori was dumbfounded as she and Cat saw the once geeky looking boy she knew now standing as an attractive young man with confidence.

**[Confessional- Tori]**

**"Okay, um... Is it me or did aliens kidnap our Robbie and replace him with this cute guy that's standing in front of us?" -swoons-**

Robbie was no longer wearing his usual dorky attire but was clothed in a black dress shirt with a red tie and some skinny jeans that fit his form nicely. He had the sleeves rolled up revealing a black leather wristband on his left arm and sported a small chain.

Cat hugged her friend and kissed his cheek just as the sounds of car horns rang through their ears. "Well, looks like our rides are here." Andre excitedly announced. The gang then rushed out the house and headed to their first night on the town. **(A/N: Instead of doing multiple confessionals for everyone, I'll just put different scenarios in each persons experiences instead****.)**

* * *

**Club Fantasy- 11:37 pm**

The gang arrived to the large club in two separate cabs. (Obviously, one for the girls and the other for the guys.) They immediately went in and to their surprise the place was packed and the music was so loud, it could be heard from several blocks away. The ladies walked in first with the gentlemen right behind them as they headed straight to the bar and ordered some simple shots for themselves.

"So, are we gonna dance or just sit around here looking good." Trina boasted earning an eye roll from everyone else. The buxom brunette shrugged and headed to the dance floor and found a guy to dance with her. Jade and Tori watched in disgust how she [Trina] could just go up to someone random and start gyrating on him with no consequence. "Ugh... Vega, as much as I cant stand you sometimes, just don't end up like your sister." Everyone, even Cat gave the younger Vega some sympathy. Tori simply finished her glass and took Robbie's hand pulling him onto the dance floor much to everyone's shock.

"Well, that was quick." Andre chuckled only to see two local girls walk past him and Travis. As if on instinct alone they began to follow only to have Jade grab Travis by the arm and flash him a glare. To anyone else, this would've meant the death of them one way or the other, but for Travis, he saw that Jade was secretly pleading with him silently and instead he took the goth girls hand and stayed with her at the bar.

"Yo, Travis. You coming?" Andre called out from over his shoulder.

Looking back at Andre and the two girls on either side of him, he shook his head and smiled. "Nah, you go on ahead. I have other plans." Jade couldn't help but giggle as her date walked with her to a booth in the far back of the club where they began chatting. This left Beck and Cat all to themselves.

**Beck & Cat**

"Well, what do you want to do, Cat?" I doubt you'd want to-" he looked over at the petite red-head and noticed she was a little woozy. Despite them being in a club, Beck knew that Cat was a serious lightweight and without warning she whooped in a high pitched voice and made a mad dash for the front door. Beck knowing that Cat was already unpredictable sober, rushed after her hoping to catch up before something bad happened.

**Trina (Jade & Travis)**

After 'humping' the seventeenth guy within an hour, Trina decided to take a break with Travis and Jade (the latter of the two was utterly pissed). "Ugh... so many fans. So little time..." she mocked the goth who was inching her free hand closer to her pair of scissors only to have Travis ease her hand away.

"I didn't know these guys were fans of a future porn model in training." the goth sneered.

Trina shot Jade a sinister glare but continued to let her ego take charge. "And I didn't know that Travis here liked them rude, crude, and with a slutty attitude..." she retorted.

Jade then hopped over the table and was about to strangle Trina but was stopped short when she felt Travis grab her waist holding her back. "Relax, Jade. She's just having some fun like you did." he chuckled while finally calming the goth down. Trina throughout it all retained her demeanor on the outside with checking her nails nonchalantly. Then to make things worse she had came up with a plan. "Well maybe we should see who is better between the two of us since clearly you're jealous of me and what I have to offer, Jade." Trina voiced her name with extra venom hoping to goad Jade into doing something stupid.  
"What do you have that I can't give Travis besides your lack of talent, Vega."

It was at that point when Travis decided to head to the restroom but not before flashing a smirk in Jade and Trina's general direction.

Trina flashed a grin.

_"Hook, line, and sinker."_

"We let Travis decide who he wants to take home tonight. We are allowed to do anything to get his attention but only when he sleeps with you will one of us win him. Deal?"

Jade was skeptical at first but her ego began to get the better of her and within minutes she agreed. It was now official. Travis would now become the prize of whatever sick and twisted game.

After shaking hands, much to each others disgust, Travis had just arrived. "Wow, can't believe you two are tolerating each other."

Both girls exchanged a glance at one another before crowding him and showing him affection.

"All for you." they cooed in unison as they led him back home.

**Andre**

After being turned down by his usual wingman, Andre decided to go it alone with the two girls. One was name Samantha who was light skinned and had long straight hair. The other girl introduced herself as Alexis who had a light chocolate complexion in contrast. Samantha's eyes were dark green while Alexis's were a honey brown tone. Samantha was a thick in the hips while Alexis was thin but still had curvacious body in Andre's viewpoint.

"So, I dont know about you ladies but I wouldn't mind taking you both home with me tonight." He flashed a smile that caused both of them to giggle. "Now, how do you two know each other?"

Alexis (the chocolate skinned girl) spoke up. "We're college roommates on vacation and looking for a..." she eyed him up and down with lust in her eyes. "...a good time."

"Alright, Alright. Cool. So mind giving me a sneak preview of what I could get when we get back to my place?"

Both girls grinned and leaned in sharing a 3-way kiss with him as they groped his well toned body. Samantha was the first to break the kiss and grabbed him by him his shirt collar with Alexis following suit within seconds leading him out of the club.

**Robbie & Tori**

When the music slowed down, Robbie felt that it was time to go seeing that there was nobody else from the house in the club. He scanned the large building and ended up seeing everyone gone. However, when he moved to go sit down, he noticed that Tori had grabbed his arm and clung onto him like she was drowning and he was the life preserver.

"Tori, you look beautiful tonight."

Robbie watched as Tori's cheeks turned pink. "T-Thank you... Y-You look good t-too."

As the sounds of Ne-Yo's "Unconditional" flowed through their ears, Robbie let his eyes drift to Tori's chocolate orbs. Without warning, Tori leaned up and placed her lips on his. The two young adults stayed in that position for minutes only separating when they both needed some air.

"M-Maybe we should g-go back home-" Robbie started.

Tori nodded. "-And sort this out?"

It was Robbie's turn to nod. "Yeah."

* * *

**Back at the House**

Beck had finally made it to the house with a half unconscious Cat. After chasing and hunting her down, he had to literally give her a piggy back ride back home. This took all but 2 hours but to Beck it felt like a lifetime. "Okay, Cat let's get you to bed." he whispered.

"Nooooo." the red-head pouted. "I wanna sleep in your bed."

Beck sighed but accepted her request and headed to his and Robbie's room. Once inside, he placed her in his own bed and tucked her in then kissing her forehead. After turning the light off, he decided to go check on everyone else. While passing the smush room, he noticed sounds coming from it. Being nosy, he quietly put his ear to the door trying to make out who was inhabiting the room this night.

"Oh, shit! Andre!" a feminine voice screamed.

Then before he could mentally congratulate his best friend, he heard another womans voice. "Fuck that bitch, Dre!"

Pulling away, he quickly walked up the stairs and headed to Tori's room to let her know what was going to happen with the sleeping arrangement tonight. But when he opened the door, he saw a sight that was a major surprise. Robbie was in the bed sleeping with Tori Vega cuddled under him. After being shocked twice, Beck headed to Travis's room. Taking a deep breath and listening closely for anything that could catch him off guard, he walked in to see Trina sleeping in Travis's bed but no Travis. He noticed that Jade wasn't in the room either. He went back downstairs and headed outside and headed upstairs. Once up there, he saw both Travis and Jade in the hot tub with there backs to him.

"Hmm... well seems this is normal at least." he quietly said to no one in particular then headed back into the house and went to bed himself.

**Travis and Jade**

"Okay, so what did you think of the club?" Travis asked as he relaxed next to his date for the night.

Jade took a moment to ponder her first experience in the club. "Honestly, it was boring to say the least. Maybe, we should just hang out and have fun this weekend instead of going back like Andre suggested." She cuddled closer to him but made sure to keep it subtle.

"Okay, what do you like to do for fun? Well, besides playing with scissors?"

Jade took another moment then smiled (playfully) evil at him. "Ever had a tattoo?"

Travis shrugged. "Nope, but I wanted to get a few."

At that moment, Jade stepped out while giving Travis a good view of her perfectly shaped ass while wrapping herself in a towel. "Okay, then how about we go get tattoo's this Saturday and then we can go to the carnival that night while everyone is out at the club."

"Sounds like a plan." he chuckled while he carefully stepped out of the hot tub. "We'd better get some shut eye though, you got work in the morning and I'm pretty sure it wont be good if you're late on the first day."

Jade nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. But I am NOT sleeping with Vega in the room." Within seconds her blue eyes flashed with anger. "You know she's in your bed right?"

"Really?" he looked legitimately confused. "Well, there's a hammock behind you."

Jade turned to look at it then smirked back at Travis. "What about it?"

"Maybe we can share it tonight?"

Jade walked sensually towards him and guided him to the hammock where they cuddled closely. Jade rested her head on Travis's chest and let his heartbeat lull her to sleep forgetting all about the issues of the bet with Trina.

**[Confessional- Travis]**

**"I dont know how to explain this..."**

**[Confessional- Jade]**

**"I cant put my finger on it..."**

**[Both]**

**I like him/her...**

* * *

**Deleted Scenes:**

***Andre's Special Moment: I wanted to put this in the next chapter as a flashback. Don't want to give you too much in one chapter lol**

***Trina vs Jade: I figured this would be much better if I spread this out for a few episodes rather than try to put so much in one.**

***Cat and Beck's misadventure: Again another future flashback episode that will probably be used in future episodes.**

***Tori's Heart: Like Trina vs Jade, I want to spread this out in later episodes to raise the drama level. Plus it leaves the question: Does Tori really like Robbie genuinely or is this a result of his sudden make over?**

**Song for the episode: Know Your Name by Ne-Yo**

**Next Episode:**

**Jade and Cat experience their first day at work. **

**Tori and Robbie discuss what happened the night before.**

**Travis deals with Trina and his feelings towards her and Jade.**

**Andre gets a shocking surprise in the morning when he and Travis find out the truth about the girls he [Andre] slept with.**

**Beck, Andre, and Travis are taken to jail after a fight breaks out on the strip. But what was the reason for the fight?**

**You will all have tune into the next episode of Santa Monica Shore to find out.**

**I work for reviews too! O.O -Kenshinfox**


End file.
